Titanium
by KeepMeFromDreaming
Summary: I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium.


**T.I.T.A.N.I.U.M**

**KeepMeFromDreaming**

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium ~Titanium David Guetta_

**Maka**

My breath was hot as I took deep breaths. I ran quickly, clutching my bag close to my chest. I was a criminal - a cold blooded criminal. I felt dirty. My hands shook but that just drew more attention to the blood that stained them.

I had no idea how I ended up being a murderer, a killer. I was just protecting myself right? Isn't it suppose to be self defense.

But no, it was all in my mind. The doctors had said I was crazy since my parents died. They labeled it even, they knew exactly what I had.

Split Personality Disorder.

I wiped my face, making the blood transfer to my face. That was no help at all. I could hear the sirens behind me as I ran. I know I can't get away. I can't beat them.

I still remember the looks of horror and disappointment. The screams of the old man I had - or _she_ had - beaten. It all seemed so real. One minute I'm walking, and the next a boy comes up to me, red hair and black eyes, trying to _touch_ me.

My face was blank. I can't think of it. If they catch me i'll die, and the only side of me that has any real courage is what got me into this. I use to be such a good girl, always doing what mommy and daddy told me. Mommy and daddy wouldn't be proud now.

"You are surrounded! Stop now!"

I felt tears. They mixed in and made the blood drip. I looked around, squinting as all the flashing lights caught my eyes. There were guns pointed at me.

I felt my heart speed up and it felt like it would burst out of my chest. My head hurt and I felt dizzy. I knew this feeling, having experienced it many times.

I was scared.

"Please, I'm telling you I didn't do it!" I said as I cried. I turned around to run, to get out of here away from this, but the one voice. The only one that could stop me from doing anything. The only one that calmed me.

"Maka, stop!"

I froze as I looked over my shoulder. Yes, there he was stepping out of a police car. The way he looked at me...it killed me. I hated that look. The look he gave me...Love.

"S-soul! I didn't do it!"I yelled, needing him to believe me. I shook violently. I needed only him to believe me.

"Miss you need to get down now!" I heard one of the officers call. I looked pleadingly at Soul, who only looked down sadly. He walked slowly towards me and I felt calm.

"Maka, it's going to be okay...I won't let them hurt you." He said. I closed my eyes as he caressed my cheek. It felt nice.

"I didn't do it..."I said softly and he kissed my head. "I know baby, I know." He sighed. I smiled softly and snuggled into him.

"I love you Soul..." I said and I felt him frown. I hadn't even opened my eyes. We were that close. "I love you too, Maka. I'm so sorry..." He said.

My eyes snapped open when I saw him with the cuffs in his hands. I panicked and my eyes went wide. I looked at him with hurt and betrayal.

_You see child, we mean nothing to him. He is going to take us to be killed. Let me out to play..._

I heard her voice. I heard it so clearly. It was familiar. I knew she would never betray me. Not like Soul. "What are you doing!" I yelled as I pulled back. He held me in place and I flinched. "Maka, it's okay. I won't-"

"I trusted you!" He wanted them to lock me up! He wanted them, to kill me. He didn't believe me. He didn't love me. No one loved me. _I love you Kenna_

I heard her voice again. She had called me Kenna. My parents use to call me Kenna. My real name was Mackenna. I felt myself panic over the name. "Maka, it'll be okay just let them help you. Your parents wouldn't want this for you."

That did it. I heard _her_ laugh evilly as she finally got to take over. I blackened out. I was floating. I'm in my happy place. I'm with my parents, and Soul.

**Kenna**

It was a good feeling to be in control. I looked Soul up and down as he gasped at me. I glared murderously and pushed him away with all my force.

I had to get out of this. If they killed this girl I wouldn't get to have any more fun. This was my body, I needed to protect it. If I don't it could be the end of me.

"Shit. Maka, I know your in there. Please Maka!" The boy pleaded and begged. But the girl couldn't hear him. It made me laugh as I stared down at him.

"Should we shoot?" My head snapped up to glare at one of the men. I saw Soul panic and I knew I would be safe. "No! Don't shoot!" He yelled. I smiled as I turned towards him. "Look kid, I know you like this girl or whatever. But this is my body. She will come back when I tell her to." I said bitterly as I laughed.

Soul looked broken and I smiled at that. "We have to shoot kid." I heard the officer say again. I growled and glared before taking off running. They wouldn't get me. They can't get me.

_Soul..._ I heard the girl mumble. I barked at her to shut up before I heard a shot. I felt it in my leg before I fell and I gasped.

"Stings like a bitch..." I mumbled as I crawled. Another shot, in my shoulder. It stung and hurt like hell. "Stop your hurting her!" I heard Soul yell. I hissed as another bullet made its home in my skin, my arm this time.

_No! Stop!_ I heard the girl say and I growled. She is coming back.

"No!" I yelled but I had already lost control.

**Mackenna**

_"Kenna!" Mama said as she smiled and held her arms out. I ran into them, squeezing her tightly. "Mama! Papa!" I said happily as my eyes shined. They kissed my hair like they use to. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment._

_"Kenna, what are you doing?" I heard papa say and I frowned. "This shouldn't be like this Kenna. Your better than this." Mama said and I felt tears._

_"I-i'm sorry!" I said as I dropped to my knees, head in hand. They frowned down at me and shook their head. "Kenna, it's okay. Everyone needs help when they're stuck. Me and your father will always be there okay? You need to know that." Mama said and I nodded. She smiled and wiped my tears. _

_"Now, go over there. Thats where you belong." She said as she kissed my cheek. Papa hugged me and I looked behind me._

_There stood Soul, white hair and red eyes. He was smiling and waiting for me. I wanted so badly to run to him. But..._

_"Mama?" I asked as I looked behind me. But they were gone. I finally see it now. Mama and papa are gone. I need to move on._

_"Soul..." I ran into his arms as he kissed me hard. I smiled as he pulled away._

_"I love you, Maka." He smiled and I kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Soul." I said and giggled._

"Maka!" I heard Soul scream. His voice sounded broken and it broke me. I hurt all over and several parts of my body stung.

But I had to get up. I can't die like this. I can't die without Soul. He is my future now. I stood shakily and fell again.

"No, Maka stop your gonna hurt yourself!" Soul said. "Miss stay down!" One of the officers yelled.

But I couldn't. They would not make me stay down. I tried to stand again, again I fell. I cursed as I looked at my bleeding leg. Bullets.

I bit the inside of my jaw and stood up again. I was shaky. I tripped a couple of times and it took all my energy to walk while barely keeping myself up.

I reached Soul and I was out of breath. I took deep breaths and stared into his eyes.

"I..." I breathed in deep. Swallowed and kept talking. "I love you..." I said. Soul smiled and kissed my dry lips. "Miss get back down!"

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium..." I mumbled.

I said it again and again. Soul looked at me while I said it and frowned.

Another shot rang out, and I fell down. I heard Soul scream, and then darkness.

**Mackenna Albarn**

"You shout it out, But I can't hear a word you say, I'm talking loud not saying much, I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet, You shoot me down, but I get up..." I sung as I lay on Soul's chest. We were in his room, at his house. I traced figures on his chest and he listened to me sing quietly.

"Stone-hard, machine gun Firing at the ones who run Stone-hard as bulletproof glass." I sung as he played with my hair. "You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium."

Soul sat up and smiled at me. "Where'd you learn that one?" He asked. I shrugged and looked out the window that we lay next to. "From...a dream." I said. Soul smiled and shook his head.

"Always a dreamer." He said as he kissed my hair. I smiled sweetly and snuggled into his chest. "I love you Soul." I said and he patted my head.

"I love you to Maka." He said.

**I am Titanium.**

* * *

I do not own Soul Eater. Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
